She Had Grey Eyes
by lovelykrissy96
Summary: Lip Gallagher is back home after being kicked out of college. He is buying cigarettes from a bodega when he sees the woman he knew he could spend the rest of his life with. At first he only wanted to sleep with her but with his drinking problems and her troubled past come back to haunt her will they get through the obstacles that get in the way of their true feelings?
1. chapter 1

It was a cold January on a friday in the late afternoon when Lip Gallager walked into a corner store to buy himself a pack of smokes. The old Hispanic woman greeted him nicely and he greeted her in the same manner. He told the woman that he wanted a pack of Newport Red 100's and a pack of rolling papers. As the woman hands him his change while speaking to him in broken English, the door bell rings. The next thing Lip saw was a young woman who made a bell ding inside of his head.

She had a head scarf on to keep her head and face warm. Having not pulled it from her nose yet only her eyes were showing. Lip's heart skipped a beat as he saw her eyes sparkle when they met his. They were grey, a color he had never seen for eyes.

When she pulled her scarf from her nose and mouth she politely asked the elderly cashier something in Spanish. In return she was given a pack of Marlboro Black Non Menthol shorts.

"Cold out?" Chides Lip while he pockets his change.

The girl looks at Lip, to confirm she was the one he was addressing.

"Yeah, very." She answers while paying for a pack of smokes and also a few blunt wraps.

"I've never seen you around before."

She doesn't answer him as she puts her wallet in her purse. When the girl walkedd out of the store Lip walked put with her.

"If you wanna smoke I got some to put in." He says to her while putting a cigarette to his lips catching the girls attention.

Her hand takes her scarf from her face. She looks him up and down, studying him.

"You got a name?" She asks cocking her eyebrow.

"Lip." He answers the girl while lighting his cigarette.

"Lip?"

"Short for Phillip."

"Oh, alright, 'Lip'. I'm Eva. Oh, yes I will smoke with you. If, that is what you wanted?"

 _Eva. Beautiful name. Beautiful girl. Makes sense._

Lip thought to himself as he studied her face. She was without a doubt beautiful but had a natural pout in her plump lips giving her a resting bitch face. The bitch face was something he couldnt deny was cute.

"Well, um, its kinda cold out here. Did you want to maybe go smoke at my place?"

Eva decided to light a cigarette before suggesting that they go back to her place instead since she lived down the street. Lip agreed and followed her as they walked to a small house a few houses from the store.

"You from around here?" Asks Lip as she lets unlocks the front door.

"Not really. I spent summers here with my Papi before he died. He left it to me." She responds turning on a light switch.

The living room was a decent set up. Not too shabby.

"You can sit down while I get my stuff if you want."

Lip took his coat off and hung it on the coat rack next to the front door with hers. The couch was comfier than it looked to his relief. He took his weed from his pants pocket and took out what he was going to smoke with Eva. There was a decent sized tv and she had boxes litering the floor.

Eva had gone into the kitchen to grab her charger and joint papers. When she comes back to sit with her new acquaintance she sees him breaking up weed that she assumed was his own. Seeing Lip breaking up his weed made her remember her own weed. Eva opened the medium sized chest on the coffe table and pulled around a half ounce of weed from it along with some dabs. Lip nodded slightly impressed.

"Did you just move in?" Lip asks sliding his pile over to her.

"Yeah, a few days ago," she responds while grinding up her and weed, "I moved from New Jersey."

"Far from here."

"Yeah. But I needed to leave that place."

Eva took the blunt from her pocket and opened it. She cut one open, dumping the tabacoo in the ash tray in the table.

Lip studied her face once more. He noticed how her delicate hands rolled the weed into the cigar. He couldnt resist licking his lips when he saw her plump ones sealing the cigar. Before lighting the blunt Eva asks him if he would like a drink. Lip accepts her offer, watching her as she got up from the sofa. He felt his eyebrows rise at the sight of her plump backside. It wasnt big but it wasnt far from it.

It had then come into his mind the desire to fuck her into the middle of next week. He wouldn't stop untill he had seen every bit of her body naked with her shaking underneath him. But a challenge he felt it would be, though not discouraging him. From the moment he first saw her he knew he had to have her.


	2. chp

Lip watched Eva's hips sway as she grabbed two glasses of generic cola. He could tell because they had the same ones at his house. The winter coat she had on before had disguised her curves. Her breasts were a very nice size. A well endowed c cup by the looks of it.

When she gave him his beverage she plops down next to him while setting her own cup down. While lighting the blunt she reminds him to use one of the coasters. The blunt smoke rises up giving a sweet smell with the marijuana. After coughing some Eva passes the blunt to lip. He inhales the weed and feels almost immediate relief from the stress of the day. The smoke made the room a tad foggy but hey, thats a nice hot box.

"Hello?"

Lip snapped to attention.

"What?"

"Do I have something on my face? You keep staring at me."

Lip didnt realize he had been staring at her. He couldnt help it, she was gorgeous. It took all he had to not try and make some type of move on her.

"I'm sorry, I was zoning out." He said thinking of a quick excuse.

The two of them talked about their families and other things. Surprisingly they both had quite alot in common. Eva's mother was also strung out but stuck around unlike Lip's.

When the blunt had finished he decided that it was getting late. He had to wash dishes at Patsy's in the morning and didn't feel like struggling too much to find the will to get out of bed.

"I think I should go. I have work in the morning." Lip tells his new acquaintance while grabbing his weed.

"Lucky."

Eva gets up and grabs his coat for him. Lip makes sure he gets another good look at her backside before she turns around.

"Lucky?"

"Job I had lined up didn't work out." She tells him handing him his coat.

"Well, my sister runs Patsy's Pies a few blocks over. You ever wanna come in and ask for a job I am sure Fiona will hire you."

"Okay, thanks. Do you want my number? I really need that job."

Lip agrees without hesitation. The two exchange phone numbers and say goodbye. Eva, drops her phone and the both of them reach for it at the same time. Eva's face was just centimeters from Lip's. He nearly leans in to kiss her but stops himself. They both rise quickly with Lip apologizing as he took his leave.

Eva closed the door behind him and felt her hot cheeks. That was embarrassing, she had met Lip maybe three hours ago and she felt herself wanting to jump his bones. When his face was so close all she wanted was for him to kiss her.

No. She was a better woman than that. Not once did she ever kiss on a first date let alone want to kiss upon first meeting. These thoughts needed to disappear. She decided to try and supress them by lighting a cigarette and distract herself. Her phone told her that it was 11pm on the dot. Strangely she wasnt as tired as she thought she would be since she was quite stoned.

Hopefully at little music would help her lustful thoughts go away. Eva turns on her speakers and turns on some music.

Lip lights a joint with his brother Ian and his sister Fiona. He had just gotten done telling them about Eva.

"Well, I could use another girl." Fiona tells lip while passing Ian the joint.

"I told her to swing by tomorrow." Lip responds.

"She at least better looking than Sierra?" Asks Ian with a chuckle.

Fiona playfully pushes her younger brother while saying Sierra wasnt bad looking.

Sierra had been Lip's little fling for awhile. She had a cute kid named Lucas. Not much of a body but she was really good in bed. Lip wasnt going to deny she wasnt beautiful, but her personality made up for it. He thought about her sometimes, but she doesnt want him anymore. Or so she says.

"She's a looker, I will deffinately say that."

"Well," Fiona starts, "You shouldnt be sleeping with all the waitresses anyway, Lip.

"Please, this girl's way out of my league anyway."

The three of them laugh and smoke untill they call it a night since they all had jobs to go to in the morning.

Eva decided that around noon she would head over to Patsy's to go see this guy's sister about a job. The sun was shining through her curtains as she saw the clock said eleven oclock in the morning. Her legs swing over the bed and carry her to her bathroom where she showers and brushes her teeth. Before doing her makeuo she gets dressed in job interview worthy clothes. Clothes werent something she usually wore in the morning or whenever there wasn't company in the house. But, this time she had somewhere to be.

A wake and bake was the first thing she did in the morning ever since she was fifteen. It helped her get ready to start the day. She was never one of the stereotypical lazy stoners. If anything, getting toked made her actually want to do things instead of being lazy. As she took to her bong her phone dinged. It was the guy from last night. Lip, did he say it was?

 _Good morning_

A small smirk went across her face as she responded.

 _Good morning to u 2_

Eva took a rip from her bong and coughs a bit before going into the kitchen to grab some orange juice and a muffin. When she comes back, she sees that Lip has already responded. However, she doesnt respond to him. Eva eats her breakfast and smokes from her bong before heading out of the door.

Lip filled up the dish racks before spraying and sanitizing the dishes inside of it. He cleans them properly and stacks the rack up the dry. After setting the one to dry he takes the clean dishes to the kitchen to put them away. When he goes to grab the next one he sees Sierra walk by in her uniform. Sierra looked very nice in it and she had a smile on her face. She always had a pretty smile, it made her jump a point or two on the scale.

Fiona walks by with her meat thermometer and starts poking it into some chicken fingers.

"Is your new friend going to show up?" Fiona asks her younger brother while walking past him while writing something on her clip board.

"If she does she does. I don't control people, Fiona."

Lip finishes putting awah clean plates and silverware when he overhears Sierra telling Fiona somebody was there to see her about a job. He looks through the kitchen to the dining room and sees that Eva had actually shown up about the job.

The two of them sat down and were talking as far as Lip could see as he carried on with his work. There was more clean dishes to put away so he still peared at her from a distance. He couldn't help but stare at Eva's smile as she spoke to Fiona. Her smile was just absolutely amazing.

"Lip, wake up."

Sierra snapped him back into reality while she was grabbing plates from the kitchen window. Lip tried to put his full attention back to work. It worked for a few minutes until Fiona came over to tell him she gave Eva a job.

It felt nice knowing he could get to know her sooner than he thought.

Eva parked her car and locks it while unlocking her own front door. When she kicks off her shoes her phone vibrates her hand to respond to recieving a text.

 _Congrats on getting the job_

It was from Lip. She smiled slightly while also recalling not seeing him when she went in to speak to his sister. Then again he must've been busy working or something.


End file.
